


脱衣舞狼4（裸体围裙play，NC17，OOC，完）

by annasho35207



Series: 脱衣舞狼 [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	脱衣舞狼4（裸体围裙play，NC17，OOC，完）

Logan被清晨第一缕晒到屁股的阳光闹醒 ,拿开搁在自个儿腰上的那只手，起身。

随便刷了个牙,挠挠鸟窝儿一样炸着的头毛儿点了根儿烟叼在嘴里。

刚办了婚礼的俩人也没出去度个蜜月,就见天儿在家打着滚儿的腻歪。全是叫的外卖,吃的一点儿都不舒坦。

Logan抄起沙发边搭着的一条围裙,胡乱的套在了身上。脑子里思考着如何用家里所剩不多的存货搞定一顿早饭,便进了厨房。

Scott被厨房中传来的叮叮当当声弄醒,眼还没睁就开始把脸埋进枕头傻笑。一跃而起 ,奔进浴室洗漱，准备迎接婚后的第一顿爱心早餐。

Scott转进厨房时,险些丢人的像毛头小子一样鼻血狂喷。真的不能怪他没有定力,只能说,眼前的春色香艳撩人到极致。

光裸的后背上几条蛋黄色的布带,被系成一个形状根本称不上好看的蝴蝶结。下垂的带子在忙碌的动作下,来回轻扫着圆润饱满的屁股蛋子。也许是拿东西的动作有些大了,其中最长的那条被两瓣紧实的肉团夹住,不再晃动。

是的，Logan正全裸着,只穿了一条围裙,别说衣裤,连袜子鞋都没穿一只。大脚板踩着光可鉴人的地面,倒影着肌肉结实的笔直长腿,将整个人影拉的更长。

Scott觉得自己的下面瞬间被点了把要上天的火,只想把炸开之后的激荡绚烂涂遍眼前人的全身。让他充满自己的味道，带上自己专属的标记。

挺着自己已经胀大成凶器的阴茎走到Logan身后,两手中使力揉搓着浑圆翘挺的屁股蛋儿。

“别闹,外面等着吃去!”Logan头也没回地专注忙活自己手里的活计,似乎并没有意识到自己这副裸体围裙的情色模样究竟惹火到什么地步。亏他还号称欢场老手,看来和Scott在一起之后,他会玩的思想已经不太能跟上自己本能诱惑的行为了....

Scott也不说话,拨开那条埋在股缝里的碍事儿裙带,将自己早已被分泌的前列腺液濡湿到滑腻的硕大圆润挤了进去。两瓣臀肉并不能完全将Scott的巨大包裹住,而他也不在意这个。被夹在当中的阴茎充分感受着来自Logan的火热体温，也将自己跳动的脉率融进对方心脏的节奏。

一手稳住自己的阴茎 ,另一只手伸进Logan的围裙,绕到他身前按住小腹。Scott模仿着性交的动作 ,顺着窄小的臀缝上下前后缓慢的动着。

Logan想躲也不成,前面是被自己弄得不算整齐的流理台，后面是跟自己胡闹求欢的爱人。更不要说还有一只限制自己行动的温暖大手,在自己的小腹不时按压,传递阵阵火热暖流。

会阴处被磨得好像着了火,沾着Scott顶端的分泌物和沿着自己半勃的阴茎流下的液体,湿黏黏地被Scott磨蹭着砸吧出腻人的水声。

Scott将自己完全贴在Logan的背上,下体也死死顶住Logan垂下的两球。下颌歪搭在Logan的肩头,冲着耳朵往里呵气。潮热湿痒的感觉让Logan不住地扭动着自己的头，以躲避自己敏感的部位遭受袭击。可Scott就不让他如愿地逃离， 一路追着他避无可避。

Logan放下手里的要切的西红柿，一把扳过Scott的头 ,张嘴便咬。Scott兴奋地在喉咙里咕哝出一声低吼,迫切地迎合着并不温柔的啃咬。

Logan刚才偷吃了一片芝士,嘴里还有淡淡的咸味儿和奶香。Scott感觉自己前所未有的饿,不,应该说自己对Logan的渴求从未有过餍足的一刻。恨不得将对方吞吃入腹的劲头儿，不多时候就让两人气喘吁吁。

Scott两手环抱在Logan的胸前,捏起两个小肉粒搓弄着。迅速充血立正的小玩意儿,在Scott手里很是不屈地剐蹭着Scott的指腹和手心。Scott满心爱恋地轻柔爱抚着,生怕哪个不小心弄疼了伤了这对被男人刚毅外在掩藏住的娇小柔软。

Logan的性致被完全挑起,阴茎也一跳一跳地彰显着自己勃发的欲望。缓缓的向后扭送着自己的翘臀,用自己饥渴开合的穴口一下下亲吻着悍然不动的阴茎。

“嗯....呃....” Logan昂着头,大声地粗喘着。

Scott啄着他后颈,不时用牙齿做几个高领也盖不住的标记。玩的很是起劲,似乎一时半会儿不打算放弃这个玩法,完全忘记了两人此刻都已箭在弦上。

“妈的，再不操进来老子跟你离婚!”Logan一声狼吼，两眼通红地仰头瞪着正投射进阳光的百叶窗。

Scott凑近Logan的耳边,用低沉欲望的嗓音,说:“遵命，Logan陛下。”说完，含住Logan的耳垂,舌尖探进同样敏感的耳道。

掰开臀肉,对准正焦急难耐渴望被充实贯穿的小洞, Scott腰下用力一顶便没入大半。

“啊……”等来了预期中的巨大填满,内部被碾压被顶撞的快感令Logan有短暂的失神,口中情不自禁地逸出一声满足的低喊。

Scott右手打横在Logan的胸前抚弄着左胸口的小点,左手五指大张按在Logan的小腹,用力的将他压向自己。像钉桩子一样重重打进Logan的身体里,坚挺湿滑的最前端敲打磨蹭着他体内致命的敏感。

Logan口中时轻时重的哼叫,配合着身后有力的撞击。一手向后揽住在自己身后肩头来回亲吻的头,将他固定在自己的颈窝儿里不住舔吮。另一只手只能扶着身前的金属台面,以免被身后的人用力过猛撞伤自己。

"Logan ……” Scott一阵语塞, Logan把自己的屁股使劲儿翘向他,让他更方便也更容易施力的在自己深处挺动。Logan热情紧窒的内壁挤压吞咽着Scott越来越胀大的坚硬肉棍，似乎要把它碾碎榨干。前方傲然屹立的家伙,在来回的晃动中一下下轻点着，大量的半透明汁液被不断逼出体外。Scott左手伸过去握住Logan无暇顾及的阴茎,圈紧手掌的弧度,配合着自己的动作让他在自己手中抽送。

快感由身体中心处扩散至四肢百骸,只能靠脚趾蜷曲来抵消愈发累积增多的酥麻。Logan大张着嘴 ,偏头过去和Scott纠缠。然而致命的麻痒令他控制不住地大声呻吟,只能任由Scott含着他的下唇轻扯。

围裙早不知什么时候就掉在了地上,两个赤身课体的大男人在晨光中交换着彼此的体液与赤诚的爱意。突然双手一起撑住台面,还连带着不小心摁碎了刚放在一旁的西红柿。 鲜艳诱人的汁水沾了Logan满手,番茄的清新香味弥散在已然被情欲味道充满的空间里。Logan仰起头,眼神茫然失焦地凝望上方,脖颈的曲线在光线中投下优美的剪影。两声合而为一的低吼，前后配合的挺动，让欲望攀至无上的顶点。

Scott两条胳膊穿过Logan的腋下将他整个人紧紧抱住,两人的心跳和喘息由混乱渐成一体。厨房里一时安静得只有呼吸声和Scott留在Logan肩头响亮的亲吻声。

“……”Logan睁开眼睛,对着被自己压坏的西红柿以及被溅上精液的几个三明治闹心。

“没得吃了。”Scott似乎并没有感受到Logan的怨念,反而又开始不老实的在Logan身上摸摸搜搜。

Logan挣巴着脱出了Scott的圈抱，“啵!" 一声极其微小的类似真空水破的声音响起。还半硬的龟头抽离体内,滑出穴口的触感让Logan还在高潮余韵中的身体回应着阵阵颤抖。

“你搞的，你收拾!”说完,也不管自己大腿根部精水一片在爱人眼中是多淫荡勾人的景色,便径自往浴室去。

Scott回头看看红红白白的狼藉,又看看Logan顺着腿滴落的斑驳水痕……

收拾什么的,还是等下再说吧。吃饭? ?现在吃Logan才是头等大事!打定主意的Scott也紧随其后进了浴室......


End file.
